Life After Hogwarts
by sirius-and-buckbeak23
Summary: This is a story that tells you all about what happens to everyone after Hogwarts.
1. That Summer Holiday

So, you might be wondering what happened after Hogwarts. I am here to tell you.

Right after the battle of Hogwarts in 1998, everyone was free to go home. No end of the year exams. No check out. You could just leave. All the remaining death eaters were locked up in Azkaban prison. The only death eater family pardoned, was the Malfoy family.

The Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry all went back to the Burrow. A week after the battle they held Fred's funeral. Almost everyone from Hogwarts came, from the teachers to the students. George even happened to see Draco lurking in the shadows. It was a sad event. Ginny wouldn't even talk to Harry. She would only talk to her mother. Hermione was the only one that could get a word out of Ron. George didn't talk for a full two months. Mr. and Ms. Weasley were devastated, but they continued on, trying to please all the children.

At the end of the summer holiday, everyone recovered enough. The family took a trip to Diagon Ally. George had just reopened his shop. Ron helped him work there as his second hand man. Ginny and Hermione, who was finishing her 7th Year at Hogwarts, got all the supplies they needed for school.

"I wonder what it will be like. I wonder if they got it all built up again?" Ginny marveled. As a present, Harry bought her a brand new broomstick, the Firebolt 3000. She was pleased.

"Ginny, that school is more magical than you could ever dream of. It will be all repaired. Just a swish and flick," Harry said, smiling. Ron and Hermione laughed at this. After the long day, the all went back to the Burrow. George and Percy were currently staying there. With six children in the house again, it was just like before.

"Ginny, get up, time to go to Hogwarts," it was now Harry who woke her up everyday. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down upon the mattress. He struggled, trying to get away. Unfortunately, Ginny won, they lay in bed until it was 10 o' clock. Finally, Ms. Weasley came, beating down the door.

"Get up! Ten get up!" she was screaming, just then the ghoul in the attic started groaning so loud, you could hear it in Ginny's room. Ginny sighed, rolled over and said,

"Yes mum." Then she got up, got dressed, and they went downstairs. Everything was packed. Everyone, excluding George, Percy, and Mr. and Ms. Weasley, held hands. One-Two-Three. Pop.

They were in an empty room at the King's Cross Station. They ran out the door and found the platform between 9 and 10. First, Ginny and Harry, and then, Ron and Hermione.

Once on platform 9¾ they walked down to the back of the train. Luna was getting on near the back too.

"Hello Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, "she said, in the same soft, dreamy voice. Luna, Ginny, and Hermione boarded, tears flowing down their cheeks.

"Good-bye!" Ginny said, waving. The train was beginning to move, but Hermione got off. She ran to Ron's arms. They hugged. Finally, before leaving, she kissed him sweetly.

"Bloody hell, I'm going to miss that," he said. Hermione just rolled her eyes. She ran and hopped on, and then they waved until they were out of sight.


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Ron and Harry disapperated back to the Burrow. Molly and Arthur were out running errands. George and Percy, who was the new co-owner, were working at the joke shop. Ron sat down on the couch and said,

"I'm going to miss those two." He looked up and saw Harry, he looked angry. "What's wrong, mate?"

"Why didn't we go back to Hogwarts? We could've been with them!" he yelled back.

"Calm down, mate. You know what Kingsley said, 'Anyone who fought in the battle doesn't need NEWTS to become an Auror.'" Harry looked at Ron, with the most annoyed look on his face, and said,

"Right." Then he left. He walked outside. Ron heard a faint pop. He didn't get up, he wasn't worried, and he knew exactly where Harry had gone. Pretty soon he got lonely, so he got up, went outside and he, too, disapperated to Nm. 12 Grimmwald Place. Inside, he walked up the three flights of stairs to Sirius's room. In there, Harry was sitting on the bed, crying.

"Harry. What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I'm just going to miss her. It's a long time, a year," Harry said.

"Mate, I'm going to miss them too." At this Harry and Ron got up and disapperated back to the Burrow…

ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS:

Ginny and Hermione found the compartment that Luna was in. She was reading The Quibbler.

"How was your summer, Luna?" asked Hermione. She didn't fully care but, she didn't want to think about Ron.

"Fine. Father and I were hunting Nargles in Sweden this year. Didn't find one but, Father's watch went missing, so we knew they were near," Luna responded. "I can tell you don't really wanna talk. It's alright. I am as sad as you that Neville cannot be attending Hogwarts this year with us." She looked up; Hermione had silent tears falling down her cheeks. Ginny was just looking out the window, clearly not paying attention.

"I have an idea," Luna began. "Let's send the boys a letter. You can use my owl. Neville got her for me for my birthday. Her name is Tuffy." All the girls wrote a short letter to their boyfriends. After awhile they heard a familiar voice coming down the hall,

"Anything from the trolley?" When she came to the girl's compartment, they quietly said "No thank you." At five o' clock they changed into their robes. Pretty soon, through the darkness, they could see the shadow of the large castle in the distance.

Inside, they walked to the Great Hall. Luna was sad to leave but, she was a Ravenclaw, so she went to her table. Hermione and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table. Many of there friends had left, so they sat alone, chatting.

"Who's the headmaster?" Ginny asked. They both looked up to the staff table. No one was sitting in the headmaster chair, of course no one had since Dumbledore's passing. Pretty soon, Professor McGonagall came down the row holding a three-legged stool and a dusty old hat. The hat, of course, as the girls knew, was the sorting hat. Neither of the girls knew any one of the first years.

"I suppose all the new Gryffindor's will be staying in my old dormitory," Hermione stated. This year she and Ginny would be staying alone in the 7th year dorm. Every other girl in Ginny's year was either not coming back to school, or dead. She didn't know them too well. After the sorting, McGonagall stood up and said,

"Welcome. Welcome. It is sad to think that we have lost so many of our numbers in last year's battle. On a lighter note, Lord Voldemort is dead. He will never harm us again!" A cheer broke out throughout the hall. Then she continued, "Staff this year has a few changes, our Defense Against the Dark Arts classes have been removed from the school's requirement system. Replacing it, everyone is now required to take Muggle Studies. Teacher will be Professor Fleur Delacuer. Our former tri-wizard tournament champion." More cheers, Fleur blushed up at the staff table. Then rows of food appeared. Hermione and Ginny devoured it, then made there way up to the girls' dormitory. Inside, there trunks were already sent up. Sitting on an empty bed was an owl, with a letter in its beak.


	3. All the Owls

"Hermione? Whose owl is that?" Ginny asked nervously. Both the girls had stopped unpacking.

"I don't know. Open the letter," Hermione insisted. Ginny nervously crept toward the owl. She pulled the letter from its mouth and ran back to Hermione. The envelope had the Ministry of Magic seal on it. She nervously pealed open the back, the letter pulled from her hand and fell to the floor. As she went down to grab it, it sprang to life. The letter then read out:

"Ms. Granger & Ms. Weasley,

We are sorry to inform you that Mr. Harry J. Potter and Mr. Ronald B. Weasley cannot receive post for the next three months. If you have any questions, please send me an owl. I can tell what you need to know.

Best Wishes,

Grauld Mickell

Head of the Department of Mysteries"

Neither of the girls moved for what seemed to be a long time. Each knew the other was thinking what happened to the boys.

"You don't think they could be in Azkaban?" Ginny asked, on the verge of tears.

"No, it would tell us if they were. You don't think they could" Hermione was cut off by something that had flown through the window. It was a piece of parchment. The Marauder's Map. Attached was a note it read:

Hermione, Ginny,

We're fine. Don't worry. We're not hurt. Don't send us any letters. They confiscate them.

Lots of Love, Harry and Ron

Both girls had slient tears streaming down their cheeks. The owl had left during this, so they couldn't even write a response to anyone. Neither one had an owl, how would they contact Mr. & Ms. Weasley. Just then they heard a screech. It was an owl outside the window. It was Percy's owl ( whose name escapes my mind at the moment) carrying a letter.

"Just what we need. More bad news," Ginny signed. She took the letter, read it carefully, then handed it to Hermione. She read it out loud:

"'Ginny & Hermione,

The boys are fine. They just have some Ministry things to do. Don't worry, they'll be home for Christmas. Oh bother, I don't know if I was supposed to tell you that. Oh well… Dears, if you need anything Percy's Owl is going to be stationed in the Hogwarts owl barn for you. Now, get some sleep. You'll have a long day ahead of you. Good night girls. I love you both so much.

–Mom/ Ms. Weasley'"

Some of the paper was blotched with tear stains. Both girls then hugged. They held each other for what seemed like hours. Then each sighed deeply.

"Time for bed I suppose," Hermione was first to speak. They climbed under their covers, not even bothering to undress. Each girl then fell into a deep sleep.

It was repeatedly like this for the next three months. They would cry late into the night, then get up, tired, and go to classes. They were on the verge of just skipping classes all that day, when a letter came. It wasn't Percy's owl, who had been delivering the few letters they received, it was a school owl.

Come to my house. 8 sharp. Use the map.

Hagrid

At ten to eight the girls hurried out of the common room. They ran down the stairs, and snuck out the front door. Once outside they ran down the steep hill to Hagrid's hut. He was waiting outside for them.

"Righ' now inside, the both o' ya," he boomed. The girls ran inside. When they saw what was there, Hermione fainted and Ginny was in shock.


	4. The Surprise

Fortunately enough, someone was able to catch Hermione before she hit the floor. No, no, it wasn't Hagrid.

"Ron!" Ginny screamed. She had unfroze and ran to her brother. He handed Hermione off to Harry and hugged his little and only sister.

"Bloody hell, you're gone for three months and your sister tries to hug you to death," Ron joked. Hermione had just woken up. She looked around, very confused,

"Ron? Harry? Am I dead?" She was crying, but not sad tears, happy ones. They were pouring down her and Ginny's faces.

"Where were you?! Ron Weasley, you complete aurse. You don't talk to me for three months and when you see me you don't even say 'hi'?" Hermione was screaming now. "AND WHY WERE YOU TWO GONE SO LONG? WHAT COULDN'T WE KNOW? WE ARE YOUR GIRLFRIENDS ANYTHING YOU COULDN'T TELL US, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?" Then she was done. She jus sat there. Waiting.

"We were training…" Harry said. Hermione still didn't look impressed. "To become Aurors…" Both their eyes widened.

"You didn't tell us?" Ginny asked. She looked sad, but then she brought her back and punched Harry straight in the face. He was bleeding, pretty bad. Hermione got out her want and fixed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly.

"Our training is over. We can get letters now, we'll be at home. We are now official Ministry-trained Aurors," Ron spoke. Hermione opened her mouth to talk but she couldn't say the words. Ron grabbed her and pulled her close. Harry was pretty sure he heard him say,

"I love you." but he wasn't going to say anything. Just then he felt an arm around his waist. It was Ginny's. She pulled him close. Then he kissed her, it was passionate, but sweet. When he finally pulled away he said,

"I love you." To this Ginny responded,

"I know. I love you too." With that she left. Out the door back up to the castle. Hermione and Ron we snogging. It was pretty intense. He hated to interrupt, but…

"Ronald? We should go." They pulled away from each other. Ron looked as though he was about to punch Harry but Hermione said,

"No, he's right. I'll see you at Christmas. I love you." Then she was gone. Ron and Harry disapperated back to the Burrow.

Up in the castle Ginny ran to the Pink Lady and yelled,

"Rotten bullow!" She entered. Not far behind her came Hermione. She was very flushed. Many people looked at the girls as they came in. They didn't care. Both ran straight up to the dormitory and hugged.

"They're safe!" shouted Hermione.

"Christmas!" yelled Ginny. Neither of them could sleep for a least a week.

They would write letters to Harry and Ron every night, asking about training, and people and such. It was almost Christmas break, Ginny and Hermione were in Hogsmede doing some last minute shopping when Fleur came running up to them.

"Girls, it's Bill!" she yelled.


	5. Bill & the Dragon

Her face was covered in tears. Hermione and Ginny ran over. They were both screaming,

"What happened?! Is he hurt?!" She couldn't respond. She just stood there, crying. The girls dragged her into The Three Broomsticks and sat her down.

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender.

"Three butterbeers please," Hermione responded quickly. They made Fleur drink one, she was freezing cold. Finally she began to talk,

"He went to visit Charlie…" She shivered. "The dragons… got out of the cave. They had all of them captured; they were looking for the last one when…" She couldn't finish. Hermione and Ginny picked her up and brought her back to the castle. They set her down in her office. She was warm enough now. She was able finish,

"He went to put a chain around the dragon's neck, but it blew a fire ball at him. He was badly burned. Charlie rushed him right home, to the Burrow. From there, they went to St. Mungo's. He is in critical condition. The doctors say they've never seen such a bad burn." When she had finished Hermione said,

"Fleur, you have to go to him. He needs you. It's only a few days until the Christmas holiday. We'll come home and see him then. Go…" Fleur packed her trunk with the girls help, and then she walked back to Hogsmede, from there she apperated.

Hermione and Ginny went up to the common room. They didn't want to go to dinner. They were both fearful of what could happen. They didn't want to loose another brother.

"If he.. You know, I don't think Mom could handle it," Ginny said, she had been sobbing nonstop since Fleur left.

"He won't," Hermione was trying to comfort her. She knew, too, that if he did die, Ron would be devastated. She told Ginny to go to bed. After tomorrow, they could apperate home.

The next day couldn't have possibly passed any slower. Finally, it was over. Ginny and Hermione rushed up to the common room after dinner. On the way, they ran into Professor McGonagall.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting out stuff, Professor," Ginny said. She was looking down, afraid to make eye contact.

"Where are we going?"

"Bill, he's hurt. Fleur said we could come home, after we finished our classes of course."

"I see. Well, you'll be apperating out of Hogsmede then?"

"Yes, miss."

"Go. Now. I wouldn't normally let students do this, but you are two of the top girls in 7th year. Go." She motioned for them to leave. They now had smiles on their faces. They had packed their trunks before dinner. Sitting on an empty bed, was an owl. In its beak was a package. Ginny grabbed it and unwrapped it quickly. A silvery material flowed out into her hands.

"The cloak," she whispered quietly. They climbed underneath and left out the front doors of the castle. When they arrived in Hogsmede it was about nine o' clock. They held hands and each held a trunk, then they could feel a squeezing, a twisting, and finally heard a pop. Then, they were in the field surrounding the Burrow.

"Home," they said in unison.


	6. Christmas

Everyone was waiting inside. Ms. Weasley had her arms open, Ginny went straight to them.

"Come on Hermione. Get in here," Ms. Weasley said. Hermione looked shocked and then asked,

"Me?" Ms. Weasley's eyes twinkled. Smiling she said,

"Yes. All members of the Weasley household get a welcome home hug."

"You consider me a Weasley?" Hermione had tears threatening to pour down here cheeks.

"Of course." Then they both cried. Just then, Ron entered carrying a large bundle of presents. He set them down and said,

"Aw, bloody hell. You haven't even been here for five minutes and already you're crying." Hermione rolled her watery eyes. She grabbed him and pulled him close.

The next day, they all went to the hospital. Bill was recovering. The healer said he would have some scarring, but hey, he'd already been bit by a werewolf. He was recovered enough to come home that day. At the Burrow they all opened their presents. Bill and Fleur got a new handmade bed set for the guest bedroom and two sweaters. Percy got a magical planner and a sweater. George got a sweater, one with a G and one with an F. He kept them both so close to him. Ron got some candy and a sweater. Hermione got a love potion from George's shop. (Harry later witnessed her pouring down the drain.) Harry got a new sweater from Ms. Weasley and a picture of Dumbledore's Army from 5th Year. Ginny got a new sweater, and Harry's book of Quidditch: through the Ages. It was a happy Christmas. Teddy even came over one day. He was almost a year old. He was walking around, changing his hair color. Blue, when he felt happy. Red, when he was angry.

At the end of the holiday, Ginny and Hermione packed their trunks. They rode the train back to school. Soon, school was finishing. Hermione passed at the top of the year. Ginny did quite good as well. Nothing else eventful happened, so why should I bore you. The girls rode the train back to King's Cross station. Waiting for them were Harry and Ron. They apperated home. Living out the rest of the summer at the Burrow.

**{Sorry it's a short chapter, there was no more to write. We are now working on more.}**


	7. The Ring

**We now jump to the January 2005.**

"Ginny?" Harry began. They now lived together on the coast. They owned a little house. It was far away from any muggle, so they could practice Quidditch as much as they pleased.  
"Yes?" she asked. Ginny had grown into quite the young woman. She was now 23 years old. She played for the only all girls Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies.  
"I've been thinking… We have been together for a long time and I jus–" He was cut off by a loud crack outside the window. Then, there was a knocking at the door. Ginny got off the couch, where they were sitting.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Hiya sis!" Ron said, boastfully. Harry was rather annoyed. He was just trying to ask Gin–  
"Hey Harry!" he said. He and Hermione had purchased the house just up the beach. It was nice, to have them so close, but a nuisance other times.  
"Oh, I hope we didn't interrupt. I brought lemon bars," Hermione said quickly. She was always so considerate, a perfect match for Ron. Harry got up and took the bars into the kitchen. Ginny and Hermione sat down and began to talk. Ron then waddled his way into the kitchen.  
"Harry, what's up?" he asked.  
"I was trying to ask someone to take my hand in marriage, before a certain someone came and rudely interpreted," Harry spoke quickly and quietly.  
"I'm sorry, mate. I didn't realize." Harry took a deep breath.  
"It's okay. I just, I want to get it over with, just so we can be happy, like you two." Ron and Hermione were engaged. They didn't have a date set for the wedding yet. They just were happy to know that, one day, they would be happily wed.  
They boys went back into the sitting room. Hermione was showing Ginny her new ring.  
"Oh, it's beautiful," she exclaimed. It was. It was a 12 karat diamond, with a big gold band.  
They ate dinner together, later, after story telling and games, Hermione and Ron went home. They could, of course, apperate, but Hermione like the long walk along the beach. She said it was a good time to talk.  
Harry grabbed Ginny around the waist and pulled her down onto the couch.  
"Harry.. Come on. Let go. I just want to go to bed. Let go," she was whining. When Harry saw her face she had tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" She gave up trying to get away and just sunk down onto the couch.  
"I want to be happy like them." Harry grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.  
"We will never be like them. We will be like us, and I'm perfectly happy with just being us. And if you're not, then I think this is over…" he got up and walked out onto the patio. Soon enough, he heard foot steps.  
"Harry, I love you. I don't want it to be over…" She was crying rather harder than Harry pleased, but he smirked to himself. He didn't look at her in the face for a long while.  
"Wh– why are you smiling? Don' t you love me?" She sat down on a chair. Her face was in her hands. She heard Harry's voice,  
"But…" She looked up. He was on the ground, eye-level with her, on one knee. "If you are perfectly happy with us, then," He pulled out a ring. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"


	8. The Preparations

Ginny was just looking at Harry. She stared for a good ten minutes. Then finally she nodded. Harry put the ring on her shaky hand.

"I was starting to get worried there, you know, you not responding," Harry said. Ginny just looked at him. Then she jumped on top of him, holding him tightly.

"I love you," she whispered. Harry smiled.

"I love you." They got up off the ground and walked to bed, holding hands.

The next morning Harry walked into the kitchen. Ginny was sitting at the table, writing out letters.

"Who to?" Harry asked. He walked over and picked one up. They were telling about the engagement. "Oh." He put it down. For breakfast he made pancakes. Unfortunately, it was raining. They sat on the couch all day, talking. At around six o'clock an owl came through the window. It was Barney, Ron and Hermione's owl. It was holding a package in its beak. On the outside of the package was a letter, it read:

Mr. and Ms. Potter,

Congratulations! We are both so happy for you. Please accept our gift. It is just a small present, like you gave us.

Lots of Love,

Hermione and Ronald

They opened the present. It was a tiny Quidditch broom, like an ornament for a tree. Engraved upon it was "Mr. and Ms. Potter January 15, 2005". Ginny set it down and held Harry. She was crying.

"Ginny, why are you crying?" Harry asked. He was smiling, and chuckling to himself.

"This is all so real; I'm going to be your wife. We're going to have a family. We are going to live our happily ever after," she was smiling, but tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"Oi." Harry went to cook dinner, he left Ginny in the sitting room, crying.

After dinner, an owl came in through the window.

"Whose is it?" Harry asked. Ginny got up to look. It was very beautiful, brown and white.

"Bill and Fleur's, I think," she responded. She grabbed the letter out of its beak. It flew off, obviously not intending to get a response.

Ginny,

That news is wonderful! Bill and I have some news of our own. We are going to have a baby! I went to the hospital last week; he said I'm due in August. Yeah, the first Weasley grandchild. Congrats, again!

Love,

Fleur

"Harry! Fleur and Bill, they're going to have a baby! Isn't that exciting?" Ginny was nearly jumping up and down. Harry was sitting on the couch, smiling, but not really excited. He was thinking about having a family. He wanted one, quite badly.

"Ginny. Let's get married!" he exclaimed. Ginny stopped jumping and looked at Harry, confused.

"We are… remember, the ring?" She held up her finger to show him.

"I know. I mean, let's actually have a wedding. Now. Next week. It can be a double wedding, with Hermione and Ron. What do you think?" A grin spread across his face.

"Okay," she finally gave in. They kissed sweetly, and then they went to bed.

The next day Ginny and Hermione got straight to planning the event. Ms. Weasley was helping, picking out the color scheme and such. Ron and Harry were sitting in the den, talking about Quidditch, when they heard a loud scream.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked. Over the past week, they boys had heard many screams. They got up and went to investigate.

"Why… are we screaming now?" Harry asked, a little annoyed.

"Mum, ripped my veil!" Ginny whined. Harry closed his eyes. When he opened them he simply said,

"You. Are. A. Witch." Then he walked out, closely follow by Ron. The girls then all laughed. Remembering they were witches, Hermione quickly repaired the damaged veil.

After a week of torture, it was finally the big wedding day.


	9. The Wedding

{I didn't plan this real well, so let's pretend that …

It's January, there is no snow. It is just slightly cold, like 60 F.}

The wedding was taking place at the Burrow. Ron and Harry stayed in Ron's old room. Hermione and Ginny in Ginny's old room. They girls were chatting all day. They were super excited, as any bride should be. The boys were forced to say in Ron's room all day. It was quit boring. Harry and Ron eventually apperated out to the woods on top of the hill to played a quick game of Quidditch.

Meanwhile, Ginny was dressed in a cream colored dress. It had a belt in the middle and a cape that flowed down the back. Hermione was in a white dress with the same fit.

"You two look lovely," Ms. Weasley sobbed out. She had been crying all day. "You are the last one Ginny. First Bill, then Percy and George, and now Ronny and Ginny." She put her handkerchief up to her eyes and dabbed. (George had just married Angelia Johnson.)

"Mum. I'll always be your little girl," Ginny said smiling. Hermione loved this family moment, but she couldn't wait until she could be a true Weasley.

At a quarter to three, the brides went outside to the bridal tent. Ron and Harry change. Ron had finally purchase a decent set of dress robes. They went down to wait at the end of the aisle.

"Hermione? Can I walk you down the aisle?" It was George. She turned around and looked at him. He was all dressed in his recently worn dress robes.

"Why?" Hermione asked. She genuinely wanted to know. Her father had died in the last years. Her mother didn't want to attend without her father. She was currently living in Australia.

"I love you like a sister. I want to be the one to hand you off as a friend, and get you back as a sister. I think it's something Fred would want me to do."

"Of course you can." Hermione hugged him. It was the first time she had ever hugged him, he smelled sweet, like candy.

"Thank you." She looked up. He had tears in his eyes. She had to look away before she started to cry. Then she let go of him.

"Hermione, the music is starting. Time to go," Ginny said, glowing. Ginny and her father hooked arms and walked away.

"Time to go, Hermione. Are you ready?" George asked. He was smiling at her.

"No," she said shaking her head. It was to late. They were already walking.

"Don't let me fall," Hermione whispered. She was so shaky. George had a firm grip on her, but she just wanted to make sure.

"Never…" George said. They had just entered the actual aisle. Hermione could see Ron. Ginny had her eyes on Harry. They both looked like real men up there, not like the kids they were when they fought at Hogwarts. Ginny had just reached the alter. Hermione wasn't far behind. Fred let her go, handing her off to Ron. Then, he went and stood by Harry. Everyone sat down.

"Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be you husband?" the minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt asked.

"I do," she said breathlessly.

"And do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your wife?"

"I do," Harry responded. He knew she always would be. They exchanged rings, and then it was Ron and Hermione's turn.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Billius Weasley to be your husband?"

"I do," she squeaked.

"And do you, Ronald Billius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife?"

"Bloody hell, I've been waiting 13 years to say, I do," Ron said. Hermione just rolled her eyes. They exchanged rings. Then Kingsley said,

"You two gentlemen may now kiss your lovely brides." Ron grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her close, then they kissed. Ginny held Harry's face, pulling it close. They kissed.

The reception was fun. Harry and Ginny danced all night. She shared a dance with each of her brothers, other than that; she never left Harry's arms. Hermione also, danced with all the Weasley's. Her dance with George felt very special. It was almost like it was not just George, but Fred was there too. Ron was very happy. He and his baby and only sister shared a special dance. While this was happening, Hermione and Harry were dancing.

"Thinks are going to change now, aren't they?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her. She was very beautiful. A very different girl from when they met on the Hogwarts Express 13 years ago.

"Yeah, but that's what happens," Harry responded. The rest of the night was a blur to all of them. All they can remember is that at the end of the night they left in the carriage that, ten years ago, Fleur came in. Madam Maxime lent it to them. Hagrid and her were now happily married. The carriage flew to an island is southern England. They opened the door and staggered into the house up the beach. They were all very tired; they had had a long day.


	10. A Late Brunch

"Harry? Ron? Breakfast," Ginny called. Hermione was scrambling some eggs. They had been together on a deserted island for two weeks. Their honeymoon was going great. They would separate and do there own things during the day, and at night they would be together. The short one month trip was rounding down quickly.

Harry walked out. He had dark marks under his eyes, he hadn't been sleeping well.

"I had another dream last night, Cedric," he said in a hoarse voice. He had been having reoccurring dreams of Cedric, the Chamber of Secrets, and all his past memories of Voldemort. Hermione shook her head over the egg pan.

"No," she said. "No, no, no. Not possible, Harry. We destroyed all the horcruxes. He cannot rise again." She wasn't yelling. Well, she was. Just then, Ron came trotting out. He was wearing a bathrobe.

"Hey Hermione… wanna go swimming?" he asked, winking. Hermione had the biggest look of disgust on her face.

"Ronald, Harry's having those dreams again," she said. Ron quickly tied his robe tighter and sat down.

"Oh," he said. When the girls looked away he explained to Harry,

"Come on mate, you're ruining me. I want to see a little more of Hermione, if you know what I mean."

Ginny wasn't sure… but she was pretty positive she saw Hermione blush over the egg pan.

"Now boys," Ginny began. "No talking about love lives over breakfast." At this Harry, too, went beat red.

"Ah, bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Gross, I don't want to hear about my sister and some guy. Ewe. Come on, I'm trying to eat. Do you want me to puke? I'll do it… right here on this table." More comments came out all during breakfast.

Finally, Hermione had had enough. When she was done eating she said,

"Ronald…"

"What?!" he snapped.

"Meet you in the water…" with that, she was gone into the bedroom. Ron threw a stupid grin towards Harry, and then he shoveled down his breakfast and left.

"He's a hypocrite!" Ginny complained later. "Saying I shouldn't be doing things.. And then he goes and… well, you know! Ugh." She and Harry were walking up the beach. Hand in hand, as they always were.

"Ginny. I know, but he_ is_ your brother. He is supposed to do that kind of stuff," Harry was being gentle to her.

"I'm starving. Let's go eat some food!"

"But Ginny, we ate like, two hours ago. How could you be hungry? I don't know if you're eating enough."

"I don't know, maybe it's this angry I'm feeling right now. God, I HATE Ron." They were now walking back to the hut. Out in the water they saw Hermione and Ron. They were not wearing swimwear. That's all I'm going to say. One glance at this and Ginny was off,

"God, what an arrogant. What an. I. Ugh."

Harry took out some pans and cooked a late brunch. They were sitting on the couch, sharing some grapes. Ron and Hermione came in laughing their heads off.

"Ginny, guess what Ron just did," Hermione goggled. She was dripping wet wrapped in sand and one of Ron's shirts.

"What?" Ginny snapped. She was really upset. Harry could see it in the eyes. In her perfect, royal blue eyes. "Harry. Nock it off. What are you staring at?"

"Uh, nothing. I'll just be going," he exited the room, with his head low.

For at least the next hour Harry heard nothing but screaming, and the occasion glass breaking. Sometime during that fight, Hermione joined him, fully clothed, in the kitchen. They began to make dinner. Finally, all the yelling was over. Ginny came marching out and went to the bedroom.

"She's upset," Ron said. "I swear, I've never heard such fowl things come out of her mouth! Come along Hermione, we're going home."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Home, where you we live. You know."

"Of course I know. Why are you acting like I'm dumb!" She slammed the dish she was washing against the floor. Then she stormed outside. The boys heard a _pop_ and she was gone.

"I'm going to clean up all the glass shards, you can help yourself," Harry said as he walked into the living room.

In there, at the very least was eight vases broken, six picture frames, a wedding present of two, and a crystal shandelar. Harry quickly said,

"Repairo." And returned to the kitchen. Ron had fixed Hermione's broken plate. Ginny was standing in the doorway scowling at him. She had both of their trunks packed.

"Come along Harry. We've got to get home and feed our fish," Ginny said, avoiding Ron's gaze.

"Ginny, we don't have a fish…" Harry tried to begin, but he was cut off.

"Oh yes, and we have to go fish shopping. Good day, brother. Harry, say your goodbyes'. I'll be outside." With that, she was gone.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Harry was yelling. "She was fine two hours ago. She didn't seem mad at Hermione, so obviously, it was her insensitive brother!"

"What? You're blaming me for all this? Hermione's the one who asked her the blimey question! It wasn't me!" Ron was shouting too. Then his pleads turned caring. "Harry, I've got nowhere to go. Hermione won't let me sleep at home. Ginny won't let me stay at your place, where do I go?"

"You should've thought about that… before you yelled at my wife!" Harry was out the door. Ginny and him grabbed hands, and poof, they were gone.

"Oi," Ron said. Then he sat down and ate some dinner, considering where he would go.


	11. Whip Cream

By the time they had gotten home, Ginny was in tears. Her red hair was a mess.

"Ginny," Harry pulled her chin up to look her in the perfect blue eyes. "I love you. I will always love you." He had to put her face down, this reminded him of Snape's memories a few years ago. He could feel the tears filling his eyes.

"Let's go inside, Harry," Ginny pulled him by the wrist into the small house.

On the table was a stack of unread mail. It lay, ignored. Ginny pulled him down the hall into the bedroom. She took off his shirt and pants, and tucked him in (ha-ha, you thought I was going somewhere else.) She kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you, Harry. I do a lot. I just. I need," try as she might, she just couldn't finish her sentence.

"Go. I understand," Harry said, pushing her away. Ginny apperated to the Burrow.

Harry slept late the next day, drained from his lack of sleep while away, and his horrible dreams. He opened all the mail, which was mostly ads. Then, he wrote a letter to Ginny saying to stay as long as she needs and that he understood. He would go home now too, but his parents were dead, and his house destroyed. He decided to eat some breakfast then go see how Hermione was, she was pretty shaken last night.

He walked to their house. It didn't seem right to apperate, seeing as he had nothing but time. They all came back two weeks early, so they didn't have to go back to work until mid-February. At the front door, he knocked. No one answered, so Harry went inside. The kitchen was cold, Hermione had certainly not been cooking. The telly was off. He walked down the hall, her bedroom light was on. Harry figured she was just reading a book early in the morning, after all, it was only 7 o'clock. He pushed open the door.

All Harry saw was a pile of blankets on the floor. 'Moving blankets?' He thought to himself. Then he heard it,

"Oh Hermione, I love you." Harry froze in his spot, instantly. He realized they were not bewitched moving blankets, that was his two best friends, manually moving it. He quickly and quietly walked out of the room. He went to grab the front door, but he knocked over a lamp.

"What was that?" he heard Ron say. Harry paused. Then he heard footsteps down the hallway. He quickly took out his fathers invisibility cloak and put it on. If anything, he most certainly did not want to be caught in his best friends' house while they were, "making up." Ron came out into the living room. He was wearing socks. Only socks. Harry managed to hold back his gag. Just then, Hermione came out in some whipped cream. At this Harry fainted. Luckily he landed on a soft patch of rug.

He woke up awhile later, Ron and Hermione had moved to the couch. While they were busy, Harry opened the door. It creaked, just as he was to step out. 'Oh no." Harry thought. Ron reached out his hand and pulled. Harry stood there, frozen like a statue.


End file.
